Titanic-ium
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: The boys dorm is destroyed. Gary and Petey find a home of their own in an unthinkable place...


**A/N:**** This was based on a dream I had. And I have pretty weird dreams. Which means crack. Crack everywhere. I'm not even sure why I had this dream, but whatever. I thought it was worth sharing.  
However, the very end was not in my dream. I just added it in. The very end. After the last divider/horizontal line thing.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was summertime at Bullworth Academy. Well, close to summer. It was  
only a month until school let out and the break begun. But it was so  
warm and sunny outside in the daytime, it could be considered summer.

Gary Smith was lazily fanning himself off on the couch of the common  
room with a homework assignment left on the ground while he stared at  
the blank TV with great intensity. Anyone walking by would have  
thought he was watching it. But then they would think again, because  
Gary Smith isn't the person to just sit around and stare at a blank  
TV. Not when he had planning to do.

So he thought and plotted and planned all while fanning himself off so  
his skin wouldn't boil off in the extreme heat. It was nearing dusk,  
but damn was it hot. He could see other males walking around in very  
little clothing out of the corner of his eye, but he wouldn't give in  
to the heat and strip just yet. Not yet. He had such a good plan  
happening. He would find an ice company, yes, give 'em a call, hassle  
'em into delivering ice, and pour it all out on the football field.  
The first person he would shove in the humongous pile would be Petey.  
Or Jimmy. He would make sure they were in their underwear, or at least  
close to it, so the ice would burn their skin and turn it red. He  
would laugh while Petey screamed for his mommy, and Jimmy... Well...  
He would probably just be yelling at Gary. And Gary would laugh  
anyways because Hopkins would be burning from ice. Wonderful.

And if the ice company didn't deliver a truckload of ice to a  
truckload of bratty students scorching in the summer heat because it  
was BULLWORTH, then he'd just find a way to drag Jimmy and Petey to  
the ocean... No. Too warm. Too warm.

In the winter, it would be wonderful. And maybe they'd die from  
hypothermia BUT that's not the point.

He would-

_Beep. Beep._

He would...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He would go into the gym and-

_Beep. Beep._

**CRASH**

Gary's intense staring contest he was having with the TV was won,  
because suddenly it disappeared. All he saw was yellow and black and  
debris of the boys dorm flying everywhere. He shielded his face with  
whomever's homework assignment he had in his grasp and waited for wood  
and glass to stop being flung at him before he looked up.

He could barely hear everyone screaming over the sound of a gigantic  
wrecking ball machine that had Constantinos Brakus settled safely in  
the driver seat. He was laughing manically. Constantinos was laughing.  
Manically.

Gary stared with a slack jaw as he attempted to process what had just  
happened. Constantinos just destroyed half of the boys dorm...

Suddenly his flesh was met with an icy chill he was only dreaming of  
about five minutes prior to the dorm attack. He curled inward to try  
and become warm again but it wasn't working. He looked back up to  
notice not only was Constantinos driving away, but the back of the  
dorm wasn't just a wall or shrubbery like everyone thought it was...

It was an ocean.

An ocean with layers and layers of ice.

Gary's jaw dropped lower and his eyebrows shot up in... he wasn't sure  
if it was even surprise. He just gawked at the scene before him. He  
was in so much shock that he forgot about the frigid air until his  
feet felt like they were being frozen in ice for 12 years while  
simultaneously being doused in cold water by a hose and having a fire  
start on the very bone of his shoes that could melt Jimmy Hopkins'  
puffy pudginess in a half second but only made the ice more solid and  
more cramped. His stare shot down to his shoes and yelped when he  
noticed the floor was slowly drifting away.

As soon as he toppled over the back of the couch, he yanked off his  
shoes and socks and replaced them with warmer ones. It is unknown to  
this day where he got them and how he got them.

He stared at the ocean for a moment longer until his brain processed  
the situation fully. His facial features relaxed and he nodded,  
leaning back on the palms of his hands as he embraced the nice, crisp  
air.

A large butt got in his view.

"W-what the-?!" the butt spoke behind the jeans. Or was that the face  
up there? They both look the same either way.

Gary growled and kicked the legs standing in front of him. Hopkins  
stumbled forward and proceeded to rant and rave about how it was all  
the sociopath's fault. Then he questioned why he was even there.  
Wasn't he expelled the previous year? Yes he was, but he was allowed  
back in on special watch. Blah.

He didn't pay attention to Jimmy, though. His hazel eyes were focused  
on not the ocean, but a smaller figure stumbling out in front of  
Jimmy. It had jerky, shaky movements, it hesitated to move forward. Of  
course it was Petey. Oh, Pete Kowalski...

Gary had the perfect plan.

"Femme-Boy!" Gary jumped up and shouted at the small male,  
interrupting Jimmy mid-lecture.

Petey could only squeak as he looked back and forth to Gary and the  
icy ocean. He grasped his arms and curled into himself, his eyes  
twitching whenever wind blew into them. They began to water from being  
so wide. He seemed to just freeze as Gary picked him up single-  
handedly and skipped over towards the wrecked portion of the boys  
dorm. Jimmy could be heard shouting angrily after them.

"Gary!" Petey finally regained his voice and shrieked when the taller  
brunette threw him onto a rowboat just sitting in the icy waters. Gary  
merely smirked and hopped into the boat with him. The boat  
automatically lurched forward, Petey holding onto the sides for  
balance, Gary barely teetering.

Petey seemed to calm down after a while of silence and he looked out  
into the deep blue of the sea. The skies were becoming dark and the  
temperature was dropping quickly. Very quickly.

"You done throwing a hissy fit?" Gary inquired as he looked ahead.  
"Let's see what we could find out here, yeah?"

Petey didn't respond. He chose to glare at the passing water while  
biting his lip. How could Gary just grab him and throw him into a boat  
in the middle of a very very icy ocean and expect them to survive on  
nothing?

It was Gary.

He had a plan... He always had a plan.

Pete kept telling himself that as they dragged on for several days.

* * *

Finally.

It seemed like a week until the boat slowed to a stop next to a large  
portion of land crafted from ice. For some reason, almost a week  
passed by so fast it only seemed like a second. They weren't hungry,  
and Petey wasn't complaining about the cold like a pussy yet, so Gary  
assumed they were good.

"Petey, look, an igloo!" Gary shouted excitedly as he jumped out of  
the boat. He scurried into the small (and somehow lit) igloo excitedly  
and immediately curled up into a ball. Petey followed after him,  
unsure at first, but curled up next to the older male when there was  
only silence.

The night passed quicker than the week did. It was half a second  
before Gary jumped up and was grinning madly, jumping into the boat.  
Petey followed after him, but he was more sure this time. He seemed  
happy. Which was odd, since he slept in his clothes in an igloo on  
ice. Next to Gary.

The boat went on automatically like normal. But Petey's hesitantiness  
came back. "Are you sure you know where we came from?"

Gary scoffed. "I'm sure Femme-Boy, don't get your panties all in a  
twist."

They were both silent on the entire ride home. The place had been left  
exactly like it had been when they left. Jimmy was still standing  
there and pieces of the dorm were floating off. Gary hopped off first  
and roughly pulled Petey in by the collar. He didn't let go when he  
was inside, instead, he pulled him over to his dorm room.

Gary pointed to the desk where a whole bunch of pictures were laid  
out. Petey looked confused, but was manipulated by the elder's hard  
stare. So he sat at the desk and looked at the pictures.

They were pictures of cartoon characters... A tall bluejay and a short  
raccoon.

"Find a good picture for me." And with that, Gary turned on his heel  
and left the room.

* * *

He was tossing, twisting, suffocating. His hands were tangled above  
his head and he struggled to breath until he pushed upwards with weak  
legs and gasped loudly. Pete Kowalski stared at the dark ceiling with  
wide eyes and pushed all of his blankets to the foot of his bed.

Of course it was a dream.

He sighed and let his eyes soften before he glanced over to Gary on  
the other side of the room. He was mumbling quietly in his sleep, but  
Pete silenced his breathing for a moment to make out what he was saying.

_"You shoot me... down but... I won't... fall... I am... titanium..."_


End file.
